


Screaming Supernova

by monstertots



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, bad end i suppose, lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: Fate is cruel to send a child to fight-Set at the end of season 2





	Screaming Supernova

Lloyd let out a scream. He felt like vomiting.

He had to keep fighting. It hurt so bad.

“ _No_.” Tears seeped through the corners of his eyes as he clutched at the roof below him. He could barely see through one eye. The pain took over his senses, all he could comprehend beyond it was the blood pooling under him. The Overlord’s large form approached Lloyd but didn’t make a move to harm him any further.

“No...no no nonono **_NO!_ ** ” Lloyd gripped his head, rolling into a slight ball. “I failed.I _failed them_.”

 

* * *

 

 _A beastial roar came from The Overlord’s dragon form and shook the surrounding area. “You don’t even have a_ **_sword_ ** _.” Lloyd would be a terrible liar to say he wasn’t afraid, terrified. He was already hurt and could barely walk right._

_“I don’t need a sword.” A surge built up in his hands. He tried to stay confident. The Overlord laughed, already swiping at him. Lloyd was knocked to the other side of the building; he didn’t take time to stand, building up the energy into a ball and launching it at the large dragon._

_As he let at out another roar, Lloyd stood and powered up another attack. The Overlord recovered too quickly, yanking him up in one of his claws. Instead of making the move he had meant to Lloyd sent a surge of his energy into one of the beast’s eyes. He was dropped as a cause but in anger the Overlord howled, sending a blaze of fire onto Lloyd._

_“FIGHT ME!” The Overlord yelled, smacking him to another side of the roof with his tail. Lloyd stumbled, attacking straight on. Too easy of a target the Overlord crushed him down under his claws, one piercing into his side._

_“Dad,_ **_please_ ** _.” Lloyd begged, hoping he would be able to break past to the other once again._

_“Your father is no longer here, FIGHT ME RIGHT.” He was flung into the the air, attacking blindly._

 

* * *

 

“Shhhh, you didn’t fail anyone.” The beast rumbled.

Lloyd choked, he was a mess of tears and could barely breathe through the running of his nose. The pain of everything was so intense that he could do nothing but wither into himself. “I **_failed_ **.” He sobbed, shaking his head into the rubble under him.

 

The Overlord pressed one of his claws against the other’s face, Lloyd tried to use the last of his energy to push him away but gagged at the pain. He didn’t hesitate from Lloyd’s reaction instead just pushing some of the tears away best he could. “You did not. It was cruel to send you to fight, destiny failed _you_.”

Lloyd spat out some of the snot that had ran down the back of his throat and started to pool there. “I-I’m gonna die right?”

Another sound rolled inside of the of the Overlord’s chest. “I’m afraid so.”

“Before I....Can...can I see my dad?”

The massive head of the dragon shook in woe. “I’m sorry.”

“ _Please,_ please please….I just want to see my dad. I just....I just... ** _please_ **...”

“Shhhh shh, you’ll be okay.”

Sobbing Lloyd pressed his face into the rubble again, hair falling over it. The beast moved, gently laying himself next to the small boy’s frame. “Lloyd you know about the balance and its cycle right?” He nodded, no longer able to find the energy to respond.

“I want you to know this is part of that. You did nothing wrong and it’s not going to be like this forever.” Lloyd didn’t respond, only mumbling something that contained “hurts” and “dad”.

The Overlord sighed. “Lloyd, I want you to focus and tell me what you know about the balance and cycle.”

He just laughed, falling into himself. “The gods and their destiny are cruel.”

 

The beast shifted over the boy.

And the cycle was renewed.


End file.
